Talk:Sagiri Naoya/@comment-108.244.99.70-20140612100004/@comment-108.244.99.70-20140616043147
I mean, the only thing I genuinely disliked about Sagiri (In extra) was when Takeru gets tossed, and Sagiri was like "You should see a doctor" But to be honest, I kind of found that scene more funny than bad and his love for Ayamine when she's too young (If it was a love like "if you can't find a woman when you are an adult, you could marry me", that would have been okay, but granted, his love for Ayamine seemed more genuine than pedophilia), but he clearly regrets and cares for Ayamine. I mean, he genuinely sounds like he regretted marrying that other girl. The way the Muv-Luv wiki says it makes it sounds like he was an asshole who would punch Takeru for trying to steal his woman. If anything, his flaws and clear regrets make him likable (Granted, I loved all the Muv-Luv Trilogy characters, because of how well written the story is). In alternative, he was actually a pretty good character (Then again, I love the plot and characters of Muv-Luv Alternative due to the complexity they got). Yeah, his methods may have been messed up (Even he admits it himself), and yes it was wrong of Sagiri to carry out the Coup, but he did have legitimate points. The Japanese Government was corrupt in their thoughts and abused the Shogun's name, the fact that UN officials have drugged people and moved them away from their homes (The Tengen eruption, even though it was right to move the people away from the disaster zone, doesn't justify moving people away from their houses and belongings) and the usage of G-bombs was unacceptable on their own soil. And was he right? Yes. He has the facts and shows them out. This happens all the time in history. People don't like something in the government, and they rebel. In fact, one of the MAJOR plot points in the coup arc was that everyone is right and wrong. He has the right ideas, but he had the wrong means. I mean, WALKEN HIMSELF made morally ambiguous decisions like when he told Takeru to drug the Shogun, and Marimo and Tsukuyomi called him out on that, but everyone treats him like he's the perfect saint figure! Even though he was wrong to go in and kill Sakaki's father and the rest of the officials, he had legitimate points. And despite being in the wrong, he has all the justifications and proof to show him in the right. This is basic human psychology. As stated earlier, the entire point of the Coup was to show the ambiguous grayness in the Alternative world, and how everyone can do wrong decisions and still be in the right! The Alternative V supporters, Yuuko, the RLF, WALKEN, and so many people aren't in the right or the wrong. Sagiri is just a tragic character, a man who had the right ideals but the wrong methods. This is basic storytelling. And it's not like the coup did bad things to people. Tsukuyomi THANKED Sagiri for taking care of the people and showing the flaws, and he admits he prepared himself for the consequences. He knows he is probably going to die, and he knows his methods were flawed, and he just accepts it. (It's also hinted by Tsukuyomi, Meiya, and Takeru that Sagiri knows that he won't escape lightly). I kind of find his acceptance side a good character trait. He knows he's wrong, but also knows their morality isn't as white as most people think. I am not defending Sagiri's coup. In fact, I thought the coup was the wrong thing to do. But Sagiri has his fair points, and good storytelling defends and attacks both sides, like what Muv-Luv Alternative did. However, I'm not in favor of twisting the plot to show "Oh, poor Shogun Yuuhi was attacked by the evil terrorist patriot Sagiri" because that DIRECTLY CONTRADICTS THE ENTIRE POINT OF THE COUP, AND MUV-LUV ALTERNATIVE! That would be like making a Gundam show that makes a Pro-Zeon side story without going into Zeon's war crimes, or a Story of Code Geass where the Black knights and the Japanese rebellion was seen as a good light, without showing the terrorist side of the Japanese that Lelouch (himself a morally ambiguous character) tries to get rid of. Now I dunno what's going on in TDA, but really now, I'll admit the light purple looks stupid as hell.